The Trouble with Pride
by MikiFreaky
Summary: Nowaki and his Hiro-san have both been working hard lately, and he's feeling like they aren't getting enough time together as lovers. It's been days since the couple had time to themselves, but chance landed them with matching days off. Nowaki see's it as a gift...But how to get past his lover's high pride so that they can both relax as they need to? Nowaki's got a plan.


In a semi-dark apartment, two figures sat together on a couch in front of a TV. On the screen, tiny animated figures journeyed through an unknown land on a quest to restore peace and glory, all the while accompanied by an epic musical score. Romance and action, betrayal and loss all played out in front of them. The emotions in the character could be seen and heard to any viewer. However, a long sigh burst out of the smaller of the two men currently watching the show.

"The writing for this script is awful. It's so fake, and has no depth. I think some of my students could do better, which shows how low a standard movies hold anymore, even old ones like this. There is more to communication than just shouting one another's names all the time." The slighter of the two men grumped, dark caramel head resting on the larger mans shoulder. The furrow between his brows deepened as his cinnamon eyes watched the screen. Once again, the action on screen slowed to show a delicate woman with shining, love-filled eyes.

A groan rumbled out of the chest of the brunette man. He lifted a deceptively delicate hand and pointed to the character as she ran across the landscape, shouting her friends name. "And her! She makes no sense! She doesn't question landing in this crazy world, or that all her mystical guardians are men, or that they all seem to be in love with her! Or that she has some magical power." He shouted, crossing his arms and shaking his head slowly. "It's...stupid."

Silence fell again as he resumed his watching, eyes sharp for any possible critique. Even with his complaining, the brunettes body was relaxed and he seemed to be enjoying himself. Every once in awhile, a soft chuckle would even escape his throat, despite his attempts to keep the scowl on his face. His companion's shockingly blue eyes hadn't strayed from the smaller man many times during the show. Instead, he seemed entranced by the emotions flickering across the others face, apparently trying to capture every nuance of the brunette. The two men were leaning comfortably against one another in the TV glow, the black haired man with his arms wrapped around the brunette while the smaller man rested against him, legs pulled up underneath. The scene was warm, an unguarded moment rare between the two.

"Do the kids at the hospital really like this show, Nowaki?" The brunette suddenly asked, sounding skeptical as he twisted so he could see the other mans face. The taller man smiled and nodded his head, shifting to rest his chin on top of the brunette's head, earning an elbow jab for his effort. He did not appear to mind the violet attack and subtle attempts to escape the brunette was implementing, just tightening his arms. Blowing out a breath, the smaller man stilled and stopped trying to push away. Grinning slightly, the blue-eyes man spoke.

"Yes, they do. Especially Miaka, the girl with the bronchial infection. She was the one who loaned the DVDs to me, Hiro-san, remember?" Nowaki said, voice low and soft.

"Right." Hiro-san muttered before going back to watching the screen, apparently once again absorbed into the tale being told in the show. Nowaki stifled a sigh and went back to watching Hiro-san. It had been his suggestion to watch the show. For the last few weeks, both men had been incredibly busy at their jobs, barely seeing one another and keeping in touch through brief, impersonal texts. During the last two days, they hardly had time to spare to even do that, driving Nowaki mad with wanting. He needed more contact, more time, but couldn't seem to get it at all. In the evening, most times, Hiro-san was already asleep when he got home, so all Nowaki could do was curl up beside his lover and hold him until he too fell into an exhausted slumber. It just wasn't enough for Nowaki, and he knew, even though he would never admit it, that his shy lover was also feeling lonely too.

When the little girl he was treating at the hospital had given him her DVDs of her favorite show, Nowaki had seen a chance and taken it. In his head, he had the entire thing planned out by the time he walked through the front door of their shared apartment. The idea took the shape of one of his delusional daydreams, what his lover referred to as lovesick fantasies. Even though Nowaki knew Hiro-san would never act like the fantasy-self did, he couldn't seem to stop his wild flights of fancy when it came to trying to entice his lover into a perfect moment. Even if Hiro-san never totally went along with his ideas, Nowaki knew that parts of them could be acted out; the bathing together incident had proven that much. So even though his overly-sparkly plan probably wouldn't happen, Nowaki was following the steps he'd laid out in his head to eventually maybe spend some intimate time with the man who held his heart. His Hiro-san wasn't the type of man to just sit and cuddle for no reason. But if he were watching something and Nowaki happened to put his arms around him, the assistant professor wouldn't mind... if he were in a good mood. Which was rare when he had been trapped at work for an extended amount of time.

So when Nowaki had gotten home and found that the professor had a rare day off the following day, and that the assitant professor had finished all his work and was in a decent mood, he'd innocently suggested they watch a movie together. Secretly he was a little surprised at being able to implement his plan so soon, but he needed to. The thought of trying to go another day without having the imprint of Hiro-san on his skin made the pediatrician want to cry. To begin his plan, Nowaki fixed a quick dinner while the assistant professor showered, and they'd eaten once he'd finished. Their conversation during dinner had been relaxing, allowing the two men to catch up and reconnect. It helped lower the assistant professor's high guarding walls, so when the time came to actually show Hiro-san what movie he had for them to watch, the normally picky man hadn't even been that upset about being asked to watch a sparkling romantic girls anime.

In truth, though Nowaki was interested in the show, he could have cared less what they watched. Nowaki simply wanted to hold his lover. They hadn't had any time to themselves and he was just... feeling a little blue. They needed to be like this, in order to recharge and reconnect. Nowaki wanted this evening to be romantic and perfect, almost like a cheesy romance. He had visions of himself and Hiro-san whispering sweet words as they embraced under a moonlit sky while sparkling lights representing their love burst into flower in the background. His dreams never really became reality, though. At dinner, the most romantic thing to come out of his lover's mouth had been 'thank you' and his name. Tonight was a new moon, so there went the romantic glow. They were cuddling now, but certainly not in the way his deepest heart envisioned.

The penultimate move of his fantasy involved getting Hiro-san from his cozy spot on the couch to the bedroom, where Nowaki would be able to finally reconnect at the most intimate level with the man he longed for with all his heart and body. All he had to do was stand up and say, 'let's move this to the bedroom,' and the Hiro-san of his romantic delusions jumped into his arms as Nowaki swept them off to a room filled with roses. The only problem was, if he were to say such a thing in reality, Hiro-san would end up beating him up with the nearest projectile object: the TV remote. The tall man winced a little in remembered pain of the last time his lover had thrown it at him. He hadn't know suggesting they go on a gay cruise together would make Hiro-san so angry. Nowaki had thought it a good idea, since on a cruise line run by an American-based company, no one would lift an eyebrow at two men staying together. He'd envisioned them embracing under the stars while the ship rocked them gently. Apparently that had been a bad idea, though. He still remembered the pain.

In order to spare his much abused head - though every hit translated to love to Nowaki - he was not going to make the mistake of trying that move. Instead, Nowaki watched his lover watch the movie, and smiled. His delusions were nice, but the reality in his arms was so much better. Leaning over, he pressed his nose against Hiro-san's head and breathed in the crisp scent of his shampoo. The man was warm and comforting weight against Nowaki's body. He knew that Hiro-san was rarely this relaxed, around anyone. Even his family hardly ever saw the assistant professor this comfortable, since Hiro-san had a problem of trying to be the perfect 'young master' he thought others wanted him to be. The fact that his lover was this comfortable around Nowaki made the young man feel like he could fly. It was an unspoken show of the strong love he knew Hiro-San had for him. Of the sheer trust held between them.

A pillow thumping into the television cabinet drew Nowaki's attention. The brunette lowered his arm. "Oh, now she realizes it! I figured that out three episodes ago!" Hiro-San shouted at the TV again, face again as he blew out an exasperated breath. Nowaki chuckled a little, making his loved turn and meet his gaze.

"Nowaki..." The name trailed off ominously, causing the younger man to shift a little. Had Hiro-san finally reached his limit of tolerance? "Do you think that girl may be mentally slow? Not even Takahashi-kun is that stupid." At the serious look in his lovers eyes, Nowaki couldn't hold back his laughter and started to crack up, body shaking. His beautiful Hiro-san actually thought... This was why he loved the man so much. Not just because he was beautiful, or intelligent, or even incredibly kind - which he was despite his efforts to get Nowaki to say otherwise - but because Hiro-San could make him laugh. At himself and the silly things. True, the man could also make him cry, or get extraordinarily angry, but Nowaki loved that, too. No other person in the world was so tied to his heart and emotions. No one else was so close to him that their every word could influence him. Just Hiro-san. A simple smile or blush from his lover would leave him walking on air, and when he said those special words, when that normally disapproving voice whispered, 'Nowaki, I'm cold...' Hiro-san was his entire world.

"Nowaki! Stop laughing, you idiot!" The fiery man shoved Nowaki over as he kept smiling at the older man, and slammed a pillow down on his hand twice, stomping to the kitchen for water while muttering about lovesick idiots being brain dead. The smile on Nowaki's face wouldn't diminish. Much like the characters on the television, Nowaki was a love sick idiot. He knew it and made no effort to fight it. His delusions and plans made Hiro-san yell at him, criticizing his idiocy like the man was currently criticizing the show. Hiro-san was hard on himself and others, intensely driven and immensely private, disapproving of outward public displays in any instance. And though sometimes his reticence hurt him, Nowaki would never want his Hiro-San to change. The reactions to his overly expressive love were just too... Cute! He loves every prickly prideful facet of the man. Watching his lover stomp back towards him with determined eyes, Nowaki gentled his smile.

If he had any complaint, and at all, it was a very teensy tiny one which hardly counted. Because of the man's high pride, Nowaki rarely got to hear the words 'I love you' pass his lovers lips. Knowing Hiro-san as well as he does, Nowki has learned to hear the words in the man's actions. Even so, though... Being the kind of man he is, Nowaki longs to hear them pass directly from Hiro-san. Each time the older man choked down his pride enough to whisper the words in his ear, usually when they were basking in warm lassitude after making love, Nowaki's heart would soar. The treasured words almost made him fall in love all over again, bringing tears to his eyes that this extraordinary man was his. Because Nowaki feels this way, he never misses a chance to shower the words on Hiro-san, loving the flush which would come over the man's face and how his eyes would shyly duck away from his to hide the sudden depth of emotions in them. Hiro-san stood in front of Nowaki, arms crossed as he stared down at the younger man, breaking into his reverie.

"I know what you're up to now, Nowaki." Hiro-san announced, pointing at the still running show behind him without turning to look at it. "You want to show me a lovey dovey lovesick couple to try to make me act like that with you! Is this another silly idea your sparkly brain hatched? It's not gonna work!" Hiro-san announced, lifting his chin as he started ranting about how he knew what was going on in Nowaki's lovesick head, and how he wasn't going to fall for it and act lovey dovey because he was a man and had his pride, dammit!

It was one of his lovers favorite speeches. Nowaki had heard variations of it before. He didn't mind. In fact, he actually enjoyed listening to the rant. His lover's voice washing over him in rising and falling tides... It was soothing. If possible, the tall man wished he could attend lessons at Hiro-san's university so he could hear him like this even more, but then again, Nowaki didn't want to end up with a stapler in his head. He loved the man's voice, though, enough to risk purposefully making him uncomfortable to hear him shout on occasion. Nowaki smiled even as he tried to act contrite so he would get hit on the head again. He's missed spending time with Hiro-san like this.

At work, Tsumori-senpai had trouble understanding how Nowaki was able to live with, even miss, such a volatile man. The pediatrician didn't bother trying to explain. To Tsumori-senpai, Hiro-san was a beautiful man to be dallied with but never loved. The older doctor didn't understand and Nowaki wasn't going to try to explain. He likes having the subtler aspects of Hiro-san to himself. Watching the assistant professor getting into the lecture, eyes sparkling and cheeks flushing as he pointed and gestured, Nowaki felt his heart beat quicken and his body tense. Though he'd missed hearing the man's voice and talking about their opinions together over a meal, what Nowaki had really missed while they were both engrossed in the world of work was the physical closeness between them.

To him, it was one of the most important aspects of their relationship, because through the gentle touches and brief caresses, Hiro-san expressed his love and devotion to Nowaki. They didn't even have to make love, though Nowaki craved that more than was probably healthy. Cuddling on the couch, holding each other as they lay silent in the dark, all of it Nowaki needed. Lately the only time he touched his Hiro-san was at night as they slept and the assistant professor was almost too busy to give a gentle touch in return. Watching him now, Nowaki needed to touch the brunette. To hold him, be able to smell him. It was a drive he always felt and rarely ignored. To him, not acting on his feelings of love was like denying them altogether, and that was something he could never, ever do. This love for Hiro-san was the guiding point of his life, what made him able to work double shifts at the hospital and carry the pain when a little child was beyond his ability to save.

Maybe Nowaki was simple, or stupid, like Hiro-san claimed. But the truth was the truth. Such small things made him feel loved and cherished. It made him happy. And deep in his heart, it made Hiro-san happy too.

"... Or send kissy faced text messages? How old are you, Nowaki, seriously?!" Hiro-san's voice washed over Nowaki again and the giant stood, reaching out and wrapping his arms around the slender man, his body naturally curving around the smaller form protectively. Tightening his arms, Nowaki slowly slid one of his hands down the line of the brunettes spine. Hiro-san stiffed, trying to push against him.

"N-Nowaki? What are you - let go! Get off me, you big idiot! I want to finish the show!" He said, not stopping his ineffectual pushing. That's the trouble with pride. It wouldn't let his Hiro-san just accept this, or reciprocate in kind. Because he was older, because he was a man, or maybe because he was trying to hide how shy he was, Hiro-san always tried to get away. He had to struggle, resist. Sometimes it was drawn out, and sometimes it was just a second. Even when Hiro-san initiated their lovemaking, it was when he felt secure, in control, or after an argument where his pride had already been sacrificed. But always, always, the obstacle was there.

Loving him as he does, Nowaki knows many ways to get around it. His favorite is to just wear Hiro-san down. To lick and taste, stroke and stimulate until all resistance was gone. Despite the meager protests he gave, Nowaki knew Hiro-san never minded when Nowaki took him over completely. This was his usual method, and holding the wiggly body in his arms, Nowaki was tempted to just overpower Hiro-san with physical desire. That was, after all, how he had gotten his lover in the first place. Determined to allow both of them the closeness they were both surely craving, Nowaki gripped his lover's waist tightly and pulled his back against his broad chest, slowly rubbing his groin against the soft globes of the brunette's rear. Almost like a reward, his lover bit off a groan that caused Nowaki's blood to stir.

"Hiro-san... Hiro-san, I love you, Hiro-san. So much. I love you." He whispered hotly against the red flesh, breath fanning out against the sensitive skin at Hiro-san's nape.

"I-idiot! I'm not... I won't fall for that." Though his words were tough, Nowaki heard the tremor in Hiro-san's voice. The tall man allowed his hand to slip under Hiro-san's t-shirt, stroking the soft, hot skin of the man's back. A shiver shook both of them as the desire rose higher.

"I've missed you, Hiro-san." Nowaki bit his lover's neck lightly and with his other hand pinched Hiro-san's nipple through the shirt. A breathy gasp erupted from the brunette's throat, sending a jolt of desire straight to Nowaki's groin, and he rubbed harder against his lover.

"Nnhg... stop, Nowaki!" With effort, Nowaki ceased all his caressing, drawing his hands from Hiro-san and stepping back so cool air rushed into the small space between them. After a small pause, Hiro-san turned around and faced his lover. Nowaki felt his face fall into what friends called his 'kicked puppy' look. It wasn't something he could do consciously, but apparently it was pathetic enough to make rocks cry.

"Don't you miss me, Hiro-san?" At his words, the older man blinked, then looked away, wrapping one around around himself. Nowaki continued talking. "I just.. I thought that we could spend some time together this evening, since we're both off and have been so busy lately. But I guess you're tired. Sorry I didn't notice. I won't bother you anymore, Hiro-san." Leaving the man standing there looking stunned, Nowaki slowly walked to the bathroom. He'd just wanted to reconnect to Hiro-san. Yes, he knows that the man has a hard time accepting Nowaki's affection, but he'd thought for certain the man was also looking forward to their time together. Maybe he'd done something to annoy Hiro-san? Nowaki couldn't think of any. Maybe the brunette just wasn't feeling up to their usual activities. Now that he thought about it, Hiro-san had been working rather hard lately, and probably skipping assistant professor, when Nowaki wasn't around to prepare his bento, tended to just skip eating altogether, claiming it was too much of a hassle. Hitting the light on, Nowaki stared at his reflection in the mirror. He did look like a kicked puppy, eyes sad and face dejected.

_'So Hiro-san rejected you, it's not the first time, Nowaki.'_ He of all people knows how prickly his lover can be, how temptuous his moods. So why had this rejection hurt so much?

_'Because I haven't seen him in so long. I thought he would miss me as much as I've missed him.'_ But expecting that from his lover did seem a little unfair. He kept pushing his feelings onto Hiro-san without taking into consideration the older man's circumstances. No wonder Nowaki was always getting called an idiot. He never, ever stops to think. He just lets his little fantasies grow until he's inconvenienced Hio-san and -

"...Nowaki..." Startled, Nowaki turned at the sound of his name to see his beloved standing in the doorway, arms wrapped tightly across his chest and not meeting his eyes. Confused, Nowaki straightened from his bent over position. The brunette flushed, a red hue appearing all over the visible parts of his body, but then he squared his shoulders and whirled around, stomping over and grabbing Nowaki's shirt. "I'm cold."

The whisper was so quiet that at first, Nowaki didn't think he had heard it right, butrhen his brain kicked on and his eyes widened. Watching his lover, he smiled, certain his face was reflecting the mushy emotions Hiro-san didn't want to deal with, and wrapped his arms around the man again. "Okay." He whispered, closing his eyes as sheer happiness threatened to knock him to his knees. Hiro-san sighed and held onto Nowaki's broad back, resting his head against the taller man's chest.

"How could you think that I didn't miss you... idiot..." He whispered. Then he pulled away and stepped back from Nowaki, adopting a stern look even as his blush darkened. "You take a bath. I'll go clean up the living room. Meet me in the bedroom." Running through the door, he added over his shoulder, "And that's non-negotiable!"

Left alone once again, Nowaki stared after his lover, then shook his head. Honestly... 'I never know what he is going to do.' Pulling his shirt off over his head, Nowaki smiled. _'But then again.. that's what makes loving him so much fun.'_ He showered quickly, unable to take the time he normally would to bask in the cleansing warmth of water. Just the knowledge that Hiro-san was waiting for him, has come for him, made any thoughts of lingering vanish. His body was tightly coiled and expectant. Ready. Nowaki was beyond ready.

Barely bothering to dry his body, threw on his sleep pants and headed for the bedroom toweling off his hair as he went. While Hiro-san isn't a shy lover, willing to do hand and blow jobs for Nowaki when asked, the man normally didn't come out so boldly and say things like, "I'll meet you in the bedroom." Naturally, Nowaki had a few expectations.

Dropping his towel to the floor, he drew in a deep breath and pushed open the door to the bedroom. No lights were turned on inside and the curtains were drawn, not that any light would have gotten in if it had been left open. He paused a moment to let his eyes become used to the dim light, then made his way over to the bed where he could see a darker shadow waiting for him.

"Hiro-san." Nowaki spoke softly, but even so, he heard the slight hitch of his lover's breathing. The brunette sat up, and Nowaki eased himself down onto the bed beside him. The scent of the smaller man rose, coffee and books and some in identifiable spice. Nowaki felt dizzy with desire, head filling with thoughts of making that sharp scent rise higher, filling the room the way their gasps would. Unable to stand it any longer, Nowaki reached over and guided his lover's face towards him. As the taller man leaned his, he caught sight of the shy shine in Hiro-san's eyes, and the lightest of flushes on his cheeks, before their lips met and both men stopped thinking.

Nowaki shuddered at the first soft rub of his lover's lips against his, wanting nothing more than to open and plunder that hot, delicate mouth. But he reined himself in, slowly licking open Hiro-san's mouth before sliding his tongue in for a moment. Pulling back, Nowaki kissed his way down his lover's face, biting his chin lightly and leaving rose marks on the man's neck. As he went further down, Nowaki pushed Hiro-san down so the slighter man's back met the sheets, sliding the brunette's white shirt off over his head as he did so. Crawling over the man, Nowaki continued his licking down the man's chest, heading for one pert nipple. When he got there, the blue-eyed man slowed, pinching the blush-colored nub between his fingers.

He rolled the flesh gently, making Hiro-san squirm a little beneath him, arm rising to cover his blushing face. Breathing heavily, Nowaki grabbed the man's arm and pinned it over his lover's head.

"Hiro-san." He panted, lowering his head to suck the brunette's nipple into his mouth. The older man choked back a groan, hips shifting restlessly. With his free hand, Nowaki started sliding his fingers down the assistant professor's stomach. Despite the hectic life he led, Hiro-san still managed to keep his body in good shape. He was not a muscular man, but his body was slender and contained a strong build. Nowaki loved to lick his was over the slight pattern of his lover's biceps and abs. Dipping his pinky into Hiro-san's belly button made the older man snort and jerk. As his hand continued downward, Nowaki bit the nipple perking against his lips, causing Hiro-san to arch upward into Nowaki's hot plam. The lecturer groaned when his staff, still contained behind cotton pants, came in contact with Nowaki's hand.

The younger man grasped the hardening member through the clothing and squeezed gently. "N-Nowaki..." Hiro-san breathed, tossing his head to the side so his dark caramel hair spilled around his red face. Lifting his head, Nowaki met his lover's gaze. It was hot and desperate, filled with desire for him. Nowaki loved making the man look like that, a total mess of lust and love. He wasn't there yet; some of that pride was still in his eyes. Nowaki licked the nipple one more time, then started to slide down Hiro-san's body, but the older man grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait." Hearing the tone of his lover's voice, Nowaki rose up onto his hands and waited. After drawing in a deep breath, Hiro-san met Nowaki's eyes fully. "Turn... turn around. I'll do it to you, too." He whispered, eyes shifting away in embarrassment. For a moment Nowaki didn't quite understand, but then it hit him, what his lover was proposing they do.

"Hiro-san!" He fell forward and hugged the man, repeating his name over and over again. "I love you, Hiro-san!."

"I get it, Nowaki! Idiot!" The brunette snapped, pushing on Nowaki's shoulders. Rising off the older man, Nowaki leaned down and kissed him deeply, sliding his tongue alongside his lover's and tasting him. For long minutes they connected at the mouth, sharing saliva and breath, not daring to part more than a millimeter before crashing together again. When Nowaki drew away at last, both their mouths were wet, and Hiro-san's was swollen. They stared at one another for a long moment, then Nowaki slid his hands to his waist and started pulling his pants off. Hiro-san looked away, face hot. Nowaki was never shy about his body. It was what allowed him to become one with the man he loved more than himself, after all. His lover also seemed to like it, too.

If Nowaki let him, Hiro-san would lick and stroke at his body until the raven haired man was mad with desire. Tossing his pants over the side of the bed, Nowaki slipped his hands inside the sleeping bottoms Hiro-san was wearing, sliding them down the man's white thighs. Throwing the cotton after his own pants, Nowaki smiled at his lover. They played around in the bedroom a fair amount, both of them enjoying trying new positions together, but it wasn't often his lover agreed to something like sixty-nine. The man was just too shy. But the fact that Hiro-san had initiated it himself this time... _'Maybe I wasn't the only one feeling lonely, after all.'_

Reaching down, Nowaki offered his lover a hand. Not meeting his eyes at all, Hiro-san took it, allowing Nowaki to pull him up and reverse their positions. Laying down on his back, Nowaki stroked his hands along his lover's sides while the man struggled with himself. The younger man knew not to rush him. And beside... touching Hiro-san like this, staring at him, was fulfilling in it's own way. Having the right to be able to hold and stroke made him hot in many ways, especially since it belonged solely to him. Finally, Hiro-san rose to his knees and switch around so his back was facing Nowaki's face.

Moving slowly, the older man scooted backwards and fell onto his hands and knees. The man had Nowaki's member in front of him, while the younger of the two was faced with the enticing view of his lover's hole and shaft. Without waiting for Hiro-san to start, Nowaki stroked both his hands over the soft, full globes of his lover's rear. The man shivered at his touch. Breathing heavier, Hiro-san used both his hands to grab Nowaki's shaft, slowly stroking it. In response to his lover's motions, Nowaki wrapped one hand around Hiro-san's cock and started stroking it in short, controlled motions.

"Ah, Now...Nowaki..." Hiro-san's hips started rocking in time with his younger lover's stroking hand. Each roll of the brunette's hips caused his entire body to undulate, creating a vision of eroticism that the younger man couldn't tear his gaze away from. Nowaki swallowed hard, watching as his lover unintentionally drove his list higher. Soon both men were wet with their desire. Nowaki used the moisture his lover had released to slick his fingers, then while he kept up his stroking on the shaft, used his other hand to start probing at the puckered hole he couldn't wait to enter into. Being inside his Hiro-san was unlike any experience Nowaki had ever had.

It was hot and exciting, making his heart pound and his body rush. It was also something which would move him to tears or laughter. When he was inside his lover, not only where their bodies one, but also their hearts. They moved together, breathed together, every minute act was completed as one. The emotional connection generated by the act of loving was... indescribable. The trust the act implied and the closeness during and after, all of it combined to make it something that Nowaki could never have enough of, and needed again and again. He craved it. And he knew Hiro-san did, too. The way the brunette clung to his body while they were connected, and how he would rest his head on Nowaki's chest once they were done, kind of spoke for him. But in order to get to that point, Nowaki had to prepare his lover. Though he's never been the receiver, or even lain with anyone else to gain more knowledge in this area (the thought of doing so was abhorrent to him) he was decently skilled at basic biology, so he knew that it wouldn't be the most comfortable thing to have another person's member inside of you.

From a strictly scientific standpoint, the logistics of the sexual act between the two men would not be compatible. Adding to the difficulty, Hiro-san had extremely slender hips and his waist was easily spanned by Nowaki's hands, meaning that any and all action they shared would seriously take a roll on the receiver. However, when care and time were taken to properly prepare the body for insertion, then untold amounts of pleasure could be reached by both parties. He's seen proof of that many times in his coupling with Hiro-san. Nowaki has made the man sob before, made him beg for more, more, faster... _'Hiro-san has never complained, even when I'm rough.'_

So even though he'd love nothing more than to thrust into the tight little hole, Nowaki restrained himself and instead circled it with a slick finger, knowing patience would would pay off in the end. Hiro-san's body twitched as Nowaki started to gently open him. Moans and gasps slipped out of his throat, making Nowaki grow harder in his hands.

"N-nowaki..." Hiro-san panted, dropping his head as desire shivered up his spine. The brunette shuddered, then grabbed Nowaki's cock tighter. After only a moment's hesitation, he opened his mouth and started to suck and nibble at the slick, engorged head. Flattening out his tongue, Hiro-san bobbed his head down, allowing the thick shaft to slide deeper into his mouth, relaxing his throat, tasting the bitter tang that was his lover's flavor. The tall man could just barely see what his lover was doing, the sight of the man going down on him together with the suckling sounds creation a stimulation that he almost couldn't resist.

"Hiro-san! I'll come if you do that again..." Nowaki choked out, entire body tensing under the brunette. His face was flushed and breathing choppy. The smaller man rolled his tongue along the thick shaft once more, then allowed it to slip free of his lips, turning so he could look at his younger lover.

"Then s-stop teasing me, idiot." He snapped, voice lacking the usual bite. Nowaki gulped and shoved his index finger fully inside his lover. Hiro-san threw his head back, spine arching.

"Gnaaah!" His voice was garbled as he cried out, entire body shaking.

"Hiro-san..." Nowaki panted, thrusting the digit in and out, watching his finger being swallowed by his lover's clenching body. In and out, until Hiro-san's hole was loosened. Still, Nowaki started pushing in with another finger. His lover dropped his head to rest against Nowaki's knees, entire body trembling as he moaned and gasped agaisnt his lover's skin. Nowaki slowly enter the second digit alongside the first, eyes hazed by the desire he felt. It was so tight, holding his fingers in a burning grip and reluctantly letting them go. With each thrust, Hiro-san let out a guttural moan, bobbing his hips up and down on Nowaki's hand, tears dropping front his eyes to splatter onto the taller man's hardened member.

Unable to stand it any longer, Nowaki pulled his fingers out and grabbed the other man's hips, pulling him down so he could read the man's hole with his tongue. At the first moist jab, Hiro-san's eyes grew wide and he tried to pull away, but Nowaki tightened his grip and refused to let the man go. Instead he forced his tongue in, thoroughly wetting the clenching opening, and pulled away. Without warning his lover, Nowaki rolled, flipping the couple so he was on top once more. He then reversed his position over his lover so he was once again staring into dazed cinnamon eyes. Now they were completely filled with love and lust, no pride in them. Nowaki smiled and pulled Hiro-san's hips closer to him, his burning member twitching.

"I love you, Hiro-san." He whispered, gripping his shaft and guiding it towards the opening he'd prepared to receive it.

"Nowaki..." Hiro-san closed his eyes, face blooming with color as Nowaki started to guide himself into the man. "Nah! N-Nowaki!" Hearing the moans erupting from his lovers throat was the last straw for Nowaki. He pistoned his hips forward, slamming fully into Hiro-san. Instantly, the man's body gripped him tightly, a fiery sheath that refused to let him go. As the man's walls rippled tightly over him, Nowaki lowered his head to Hiro-san's neck, biting the white skin there. His hips pushed powerfully into the smaller man, each moving with enough force to cause their bed to squeak. But it wasn't enough; Nowaki needed, thirsted for, more.

Raising his head, he found his lover's mouth and plundered it. Their tongues twirled and danced even as Nowaki continued to thrust into the clenching depths of his lover. Hiro-san's eyes flew open and his hands grasped at Nowaki's arms caging him in. His body clenched down so tightly his lover's shaft that for a moment, the larger man couldn't move. Nowaki smiled, and angled his hips to hit that spot again.

"Gah! N-Nowaki, you idiot..." Hiro-san was a mess, tears flowing out of his eyes and saliva dripping down his chin from his panting open mouth. Again and again, Nowaki hammered into him, hitting the spot which caused his lover to let out the most beautiful gasps and moans. With each thrust he picked up the pace, unable to stop. His body was coiling tighter and tighter, body racing for the ultimate moment of unity. "Slow...down!" Hiro-san ordered, digging hsi fingers harder into Nowaki's skin.

"I'll go slower...later." Nowaki promised, kissing him quickly and shifting his hands down to the receiver's hips, rising onto his knees so he could thrust harder. With how tight Hiro-san was clenching him, the friction was so beautifully powerful that he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He wanted, needed, to make Hiro-san come first. The brunette lifted a hand and shoved at his lover, face contorting.

"Later? What do you mean, later? Ah, ah ha...Naaaaah!" The man's body arched as he came, body clenching hard on Nowaki's shaft as his own cock spurted onto his lover's abs. A few thrusts later and Nowaki stilled, grunting his lover's name as he released all his seed into the warm channel gripping him. Hiro-san moaned and arched his body again, allowing some of the hot fluid to seep out of where they were joined, until Nowaki lost his strength and fell onto his lover, body spent.

"I love you, Hiro-san." He whispered hoarsely against the man's neck. Hiro-san lifted his arms and wrapped them around the younger man.

"I know, Nowaki, I know." He whispered, pressing a kiss to the man's cheek as he held him. They laid together like that for awhile, until their bodies started to cool. Then, concerned for the health and well being of his lover, Nowaki sat up, pulling his softened member from Hiro-san's body and flipping the covers up over them. Once under the sheets, he pulled Hiro-san against him, arms around his slender waist. With his back to his chest, Nowaki was able to feel exactly how small Hiro-san truly was. Leaning down, he kissed the shell of the brunette's ear, nose nuzzling into his hair. After their lovemaking, the man's scent was strong. He drew deep of it, feeling his soul starting to relax at last. He'd definitely needed this.

In the seductive darkness, Hiro-san spoke. "Lonely now, Nowaki?" The blue-eyed man shook his head, smiling gently. "Nope, thank you, Hiro-san! Although... I might need an affirmation later." It took a moment for the words to register, but when they did, Hiro-san tried to twist so he could see his lover's face. Instead, Nowaki just tightened his arms, infuriating the man.

"Affirmation? Nowaki, we are not doing this again. Nowaki!" Flailing his arms around, Hiro-san tried to hit his stupid giant of a lover, but the man just laughed and with renewed energy, rolled the smaller man under him again.

"Hiro-san!"

* * *

The man known as Kamijou the Demon sat in his office, head down on his desk and arms hanging loosely at his sides. He hadn't moved from that spot since arriving at work thirty minutes ago. His eyes were tired and body drained, though his skin seemed to have an extra shine to it that hadn't been there before his day off. When he shifted on his seat, the man winced a little in pain, an angry furrow growing between his brows.

"Kamijoooooou!" The door slammed open and tall, dark haired man almost skipped into the room, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. In his hands, he had a small package. Seeing the brunette hunched over at his desk, the new arrival went over and casually slipped an arm around the man's neck.

"Hehe! Looks like someone had fun on his day off, eh, Kamijou?"

"Professor Miyagi..." The smaller man growled, pushing up off his desk so he could better confront the perpetually lazy professor he worked with. As he moved, though, his eyes landed on the small DVD case the professor held. The scowl grew darker as his eyebrow twitched. "...what... is that?" The smoker looked at the DVD in his hands.

"Oh, this? Shinobu wants to watch it with me so I - Hey, Kamijou!" Before he could react, Kamijou had grabbed the offending DVD and thrown it across the room, making it clatter into the wall. While his boss stood stunned, Hiroki also grabbed books off his desk and sent them flying at the professor, driving the man backwards out the door, with a barrage of projectiles.

"I never want to see that stupid thing ever again!" He shouted, the last book thudding against the door Miyagi had shut to protect himself. Puffing, Hiroki dropped back down into his chair, letting out a pained hiss as he fell, murderously staring at the innocent DVD still laying on the floor.

In his heart, he vowed to never, ever let Nowaki watch mushy anime's ever again. His poor body couldn't handle the results. Letting out a frustrated breath, the assistant professor picked up his pen and took a paper off the stack he needed to grade. The name jumped out at him. Takahashi Misaki. A vindicated smile stretched across the man's face. Setting pen to page, he got to work.


End file.
